1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, a color filter substrate and fabrication methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel, a color filter substrate and fabrication methods thereof with a relatively high production yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with a quick development of information technique, wireless mobile communication and information home appliances, and to achieve advantages of more convenience, more compact size and more humanization, a plurality of conventional input devices such as keyboards or mouse used in information products is changed to touch panels, which are the most popular input devices now days.
FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a conventional touch panel. Referring to FIG. 1A, the touch panel 100 mainly includes a thin film transistor array substrate 110, a color filter substrate 120 and a liquid crystal layer 130 disposed between the above two substrates. The thin film transistor array substrate 110 is mainly composed of a plurality of pixel structures 114 and a plurality of sensing structures 116. The pixel structures 114 have a transparent conductive layer 112 disposed adjacent to the liquid crystal layer 130. Moreover, the color filter substrate 120 is mainly composed of a black matrix 122, a color filter layer 124, a transparent electrode 126, a plurality of main spacers 128 and a plurality of sensing spacers 129. The sensing spacers 129 on the color filter substrate 120 are correspondingly disposed above the sensing structures 116 of the thin film transistor array substrate 110.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the sensing gap of the conventional touch panel 100 are designed by adjusting thickness of films of the thin film transistor array substrate 110. In detail, when a user touches the touch panel 100 with a finger, the sensing spacers 129 and the sensing structure 116 of the touch panel 100 may have an electrical variation (such as a voltage variation or a current variation, etc.) at the touched position. Such electrical variation is converted into a control signal, and is transmitted to a control circuit. Then, a central processing unit performs data processing and calculation to obtain a result. Thereafter, a display signal according to the result is output to a display device from the control circuit so that a corresponding image is displayed to the user.
However, since the main spacers 128 and the sensing spacers 129 of such conventional touch panel 100 are simultaneously fabricated between the transparent electrode 126 and the color filter layer 124, the transparent electrode 126 covered on the main spacers 128 may be easily short circuited with the transparent conductive layer 112 on the thin film transistor array substrate 110 due to particles or defective fabrication process thereof, so that the touch panel may have an adverse phenomenon of line defects as shown in FIG. 1B, or have an adverse phenomenon of dot defects as shown in FIG. 1C. Therefore, a production yield or a sensing effect of the touch panel 100 is decreased, and accordingly an operational efficiency or a whole displaying quality of the touch panel 100 is decreased. Thus, how to properly dispose the sensing spacers and the main spacers in the touch panel to prevent the aforementioned dot defects and line defects has become one of the major subjects presently for touch panel.